


Giggle Monsters

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Did I Mention Fluff, Fluff, Gen, nothing but fluff, smol!Ignis, smol!Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Ignis and Noctis as children and acting as such.  Clarus and Regis are along for the fun.





	Giggle Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> I witnessed two little brothers at the grocery store today being silly and having fun so this odd little tale was born. I hope you enjoy. :)

Clarus watched carefully as Noct slowly edged closer to Ignis. The shield was merely waiting for the squeal of laughter that would surely erupt.  Poor Ignis, the boy was distracted by a painting Regis was rambling on about.    

A short trip to the indoor citadel gardens had turned into an impromptu history lesson.   The future advisor was only seven and at the age that all things seemed interesting.    Noct on the other hand, was still bored by the simple act of standing in one spot for more than two seconds.     

Ignis to his credit worked hard to stifle the yelp he made when Noct tackled him.  The young prince didn’t use enough force to knock them over, but he was now clinging to his friend like glue.  Glancing to the king, Regis had a genuine smile on his face as he observed the fun. 

Expecting Noct to let go, Clarus was surprised when he refused to release his grip.  Ignis was clearly perturbed by this development and tried to get his charge to stop.  “Please highness we must be presentable right now.” Ignis begged as his little bespectacled face started to tinge pink.

The only return Noct managed for Ignis’ plea was a fit of giggles.  The skinny youth tried to wiggle away but Noct held fast.  Ignis had completely turned red and was looking to the adults present for help.  However, neither the king nor shield had any desire to rescue him.  Clarus himself was trying mightily not to laugh at the sight. 

Regis seemed to understand what inner dialog Ignis was struggling with and offered his opinion. “It’s quite alright to have fun Ignis.  I’m not upset, do enjoy yourself.” 

Witnessing the moment when Ignis’ brain finally accepted the comment was quite sweet.  He took a deep breath and latched his arms around Noct’s waist, so they could hobble along together as they walked.  They continued on in this manner through the halls of the citadel.  Noct never ceased his giggling and only seemed to laugh harder with each step. 

It only took a few minutes until a smile broke on Ignis’ pale face and then the snorting started.  Clarus had heard from Regis that Ignis snorted when he laughed.  The future advisor was having fun and it was a joy to see.  The shield had given up hiding his laughter as the lot of them continued. 

Regis had given up trying to pass down ancient history seeing as how nothing could be heard over the noise.   Clarus opted to walk next to his king with Ignis and Noct trailing behind.  “Do you remember being that young anymore?”

“Perhaps.” Regis replied with a wistful look.  “I’m grateful they get along so well, moments like this make for wonderful memories.”

Several hours later on the return journey from the indoor gardens, the atmosphere was peaceful and quiet.  Clarus knew this would happen since both boys had been playing nonstop.  All one needed to do was wait for their energy to run out.  Noct was the first to crumble; he’d yawned and run to the king wanting to be picked up.  No sooner had Regis’ engulfed him in his arms did he fall asleep.  Ignis wandered up next and took his place near to his prince.  Clarus knew the boy would be too shy to make conversation among the adults.  So he’d tapped the brown haired youth on the shoulder and offered out his arms. 

Ignis’ eyes had gone wide and he hesitated at first but he quickly smiled and accepted the lift.  Clarus knew Ignis was asleep when his little arms had gone slack around his neck.  “Moments like these also make wonderful memories.” He hummed quietly.

“That they do my friend.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)


End file.
